


Hellraiser

by ScriptGenius12



Category: Monster Girl Quest
Genre: F/M, Horror, Origin Story, Wham Lines, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptGenius12/pseuds/ScriptGenius12
Summary: Shortly after taking power, Black Alice visits the tomb of the Fateburns under her castle.
Relationships: Black Alice/Evil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Hellraiser

_"Little is known about the past of the individual known as "Black Alice" before she took the throne. What is known is that the mysterious, but powerful monster suddenly appeared around the year 8XX and assaulted the Monster Lord Castle, killing the current lord and taking the Fateburn name and title of Eight from the Lord she murdered. The Ninth, dauhgter of the murdered Lord, would escape and form a Guerilla resistance movement against Black Alice that lasted until the rogue monster was defeated by the Hero Heinrich."_

_"Essentially having the Castle to herself for the first few months of her reign following her forcible conquest of it, little is known about what she got up to before she left to recruit her followers and put her war plans into motion. Whatever she did to defile the castle is as unknown as her true backstory."_

-**_Scunner E. Artiste, author of "Hellgondo Vol. 6: Reign of Terror"_**

[]

The catacombs under Hellgondo Keep were among the most secured, hidden areas. Entombed were Monster Lords, children of Monster Lords, and esteemed warriors and scholars who lived at the castle.

** _"Up on the rooftop click click click-"_ **

In a dirt ceiling above the catcombs, light poured down as a hole was torn open.

A single red eye glared from the outside."

** _"Here'sme"_ **

The dirt hole was torn open as she slithered in, mad grin on her face.

The blonde creature was dishelved, dirt on some parts of her as her tentacle lower half drug herself through the vast space, stacked high with tomb walls. Her clothing was half melted black chain under a torn cape; she had yet to adopt her famous outfit, her old battle armor and magic robes damaged into uselessness in battle days ago.

** _"Auntie auntie Aunties and aunties how happy am I to meet you all"_ **

She slithered through the ruins, unbothered by the vines grown across the stones as she turned around a corner, eyes, scanning numbers and labels on the walls as she reached her destination with a twisted smile. Turning towards a tomb, body trembling in anticipation, she suddenly turned and struck an unmarked wall with a fist, breaking it open.

** _"- and uncles."_ **

Reaching in, she pulled out a stone box that would have taken three men to hold before squeezing with her hands, red eyes gleaming in the near darkness.

The stone shattered around her arms, revealing the tiny body within.

The entombed skeleton, for all intents and purposes, perfectly resembled that of a dead human infant.

Fine brown wool lay wrapped around the body like a blanket. Leaning over it, she reach out and touched the skull.

**_"Now I finally meet you little _**little friend." She suddenly said with unexpected tenderness, gently wiping away dust and dry mud on the forehead.

"I hope you haven't been waiting too long, ever since I first read about you...

"...Bartholomew Fateburn."

_The son of the Seventh. The only Fateburn to be born male. An anomaly, one too rare for this world. His short life reflected this, for he was born stillborn. Much sorrow was felt by his mother, who buried him with the blanket he came into the world on. His body was hidden, for his mother and her attendants new that such an anomaly would never be allowed to rest in peace by those with thirst for knowledge._

**-** ** _Book of Fateburns. Entry written by Inari No Mae, twentieth crypt keeper of Hellgondo Keep _ **

She stroked the side of the skull with her finger, and at that moment the bones glowed with bright purple power in almost runic lines before dying down.

The usurper's gentle smile quickly changed back into one of familiar madness.

Even dead, the body of a Fateburn held great power.

Suddenly, from the eyes sockets, purple, serpentine figures writhed out, wriggling as if disturbed.

Tendril worms. Creatures that nested where death bloomed. One fiends maw opened, exposing a maw of hook like teeth as it latched her finger in a rage at having its slumber disturbed.

The monster giggled, crushing its pinkish head with snip. The rest of the worms slunk back in wisely.

Black Alice looked at the bones, radiating with power in the presence of something just as unnatural as itself.

The brown wool, now laying below the skeleton like a blanket.

The worms, living inside like attack tentacles ready to be launched.

She giggled once more, holding the dead little one like it was her own child.

She petted the top of the skull, humming as she rocked the now glowing bones back and forth beneath her breast.

"I have big plans for you, **_Barry."_**

So it goes.

-END


End file.
